Contact
by Villain
Summary: After a disastrous date with Kyle, Kenny isn't acting like himself. K2, Kenny/Kyle


**CONTACT**

"Fuck you, Kenny."

"Kyle," he begged, "I said I was sorry!" He was currently trotting alongside the other boy, sheepishly imploring the redhead's forgiveness.

"I hate you."

"I said I was sorry," he whined, finally grabbing onto the back of Kyle's jacket and falling pathetically to his knees on the sidewalk. When Kyle kept walking determinedly ahead Kenny let himself fall forward and be dragged a few feet behind the other boy like a sack of bricks.

At the crosswalk Kyle turned and kicked Kenny off of him, ignoring the continuing pleas as the blond yowled and whined. "Unless you can prove to me with an actual ghost that all of that wasn't a stupid scheme to get into my pants, you're just a douche."

"Kyyyyyyle," he wailed dramatically, left stranded on the curb.

…

Later that night Kyle was sitting in his room, angrily shaking salt out of his hat. _Damn Kenny_, he fumed. Kenny had sprinkled it on him under the guise of acting out a ritual he'd found on one of those urban legend websites. Kyle had been obsessed with the horror story sites ever since Ike read one at school and got scared enough that his big brother had to check it out and assure him that it was all just nonsense.

Kyle hadn't realized it was so addictive. Some were ridiculous, even funny. But some of them made his heart pound and he was sure to check all the locks in his entire house before he went to bed at night.

Knowing that it would just earn him ridicule, Kyle kept it to himself. He studiously researched ghost lore, paranormal accounts, and articles on possession.

Holed up in the library during study hall, Kyle was reading an article on the physical presence of ghosts. According to the paranormal scientist, spirits returned to the human plain were driven by a core emotional force; usually something sinister like rage or sorrow. There were accounts of people who had lost a twin sibling summoning the lost spirit and either being possessed or killed by the force of the anger coming from the ghost. Twins were especially vulnerable in cases like these when the bond in life was so inherently strong.

Completely lost in the article, Kyle didn't notice Kenny sneak up behind him and start playing around on his computer. Not until he heard Kenny's exclamation of "Dude, this is creepy shit!" and saw Kenny reading his favorite website. Before Kyle could snap the laptop shut, Kenny had seen the tabs upon tabs of scary stories, urban legends, and supernatural recordings. Needless to say, he teased Kyle mercilessly until Kyle snapped and threw him out. The next day Kenny came to school looking apologetic and convinced Kyle that he'd read into the sites and found an awesome ritual to try out.

This resulted in Kyle sitting across from Kenny in the boy's candlelit bedroom, covered in salt (which he was pretty sure should be sprinkled _around _them, not _on _them).

"This is supposed to summon someone from the dead," Kenny said, eyes flicking up to catch Kyle's. The golden light flickered and Kyle looked away. They were sitting inside a protective circle drawn with chalk. Kenny hadn't had any better herbs, so he'd just used bunches of weed hidden in Kevin's room in place of sage or garlic. "Did you have someone in mind?"

Kyle blinked. "For what?"

"To bring back," Kenny answered.

The circle Kenny had drawn was dubiously small and their legs were practically intertwined. If that wasn't suspicious enough, Kenny had insisted that they not only hold hands but also loosely embrace each other.

"Our thoughts are closer this way," he'd argued when Kyle gave him a skeptically arched eyebrow.

They ended up agreeing that whatever spirit was hanging around was good enough. Already sensing Kenny had ulterior motives, Kyle was just as ready to give it a half-assed try and go home before he got groped. Closing his eyes, Kyle breathed deeply.

"Okay," Kenny whispered. "The site said to just open your mind and silently yearn for contact."

"Are you kidding me," he deadpanned, eyes popping open.

Kenny pouted, "It's what it said! 'Yearn for contact'."

"Whatever," he grumped, closing his eyes and resettling himself.

When they were both silent for minutes on end, Kenny whispered, "You feel anything?"

Pursing his lips, Kyle's whispered back tightly, "No."

"Well, obviously you're not yearning enough," Kenny earnestly suggested. "Ow!" Kyle cuffed him on the side of the head.

"This is stupid."

"Don't step out of the circle!" Grabbing Kyle as the redhead made to stand, Kenny yanked him back down. Kyle tumbled into him and they went rolling out of the circle, smudging the chalk barrier and scattering salt everywhere.

Scrambling up, Kyle glared at his friend. "Forget it. You're just mocking me. If this is some weird idea you had of a date-"

"No," he protested. "I was really interested!" He made to stop the other boy and accidentally kicked over the box he told Kyle was filled with other necessary materials for the ritual. They both stared in silence as condoms and packets of lube went scattering from the box.

If looks could not only kill but also maim and burn as well, Kenny would be in an incredibly bad situation. As it was, Kyle only threw him a few choice words before storming out, a veritable storm cloud collecting around his countenance.

After the dramatic pursuit down the block and Kyle's angry exit across the street, Kenny sat alone on the curb feeling sorry for himself.

"Fuck," he mumbled. Then he pulled himself to his feet and trudged home to clean up the hastily put together ritual site. As he was sweeping up the salt, his eyes kept wandering back to the circle, still framed by tufts of weed. Biting his lip thoughtfully, Kenny wandered over and reseated himself within the circle.

…

After hearing the rather startling sound of a pebble hitting his window, Kyle looking down and saw Kenny standing in his backyard, staring up at him. Weighing the pros and cons of Kenny possibly breaking into a waxing serenade and waking his parents versus just letting the boy in, Kyle rolled his eyes and opened the window. A few minutes later a crown of blond hair crested the sill and Kenny slipped inside.

He looked cold. Sighing in a distinctly put-upon way, Kyle fetched a heavy sweater from his closet and threw it at Kenny. Once the boy had shrugged it on Kyle returned to his desk and scrolled through various pictures of survivors after possessions or spiritual visitations. Kenny just sat on the bed in silence and eventually Kyle glanced at him and said, "Even though you're still a pervert, what I'm reading is pretty interesting. It's more stuff about the living twin being visited or possessed by the dead twin."

He heard Kenny shift slightly and read from the text, " 'An act of summoning a spiritual being so closely linked to the living being is made easier by the lingering connection between them.' " Scrolling down, he looked at a chart of spiritual energy illustrating the theory. "So the twin is able to actually slip into the live twin because they're biologically the same and emotionally linked," he explained excitedly.

"Yeah," Kenny mused. "Imagine if they were the same person. Imagine how easy it would be to slip in then."

Kyle snorted. "They couldn't be. I mean, they're twins, but they aren't the same person." He looked thoughtful. "Though I read somewhere that people who have been struck by lightning, or whose heart stops for a few seconds claim that they feel like something was left behind after they were brought back to life."

"Left on the other side," Kenny provided.

Kyle nodded enthusiastically. "So I guess technically a small part of them—their soul or whatever—was 'left' somewhere."

"What do you think would happen if someone's heart stopped beating—or they got struck by lightning—more than once? Do you think the pieces of their soul would find each other?"

Kyle laughed. "What, you mean to eventually make a complete ghost out of all those pieces, even with the person still being alive?" Humming slightly, entirely pleased by this conversation, Kyle beamed at the blond. "It's something really interesting to think about."

"Yes," he said. After a moment, Kenny moved nearer to Kyle, almost crowding him against the window. The redhead frowned slightly, following Kenny's hand with his gaze as the blond ran his fingers over the pleated cloth of his lampshade.

The light flickered.

"Told you once about dying," Kenny murmured. "You didn't believe it."

His frown grew, the cold of the glass at his back leeching. "Dude, are you really gonna start with this again? Have you been drinking or something?" He sniffed suspiciously, but only smelled an oddly earthy odor coming off of Kenny.

"You don't even care," Kenny said, his tone uncharacteristically dark.

Kyle's eyes darted to the lamp as again the light flickered.

"Look, I know you were upset about that, dude. But come on-" Kenny was looking at him and in the strangely shifting light his face was almost like a mask. Breath coming a little bit quicker, Kyle stared hard at the blond boy. He suddenly noticed that Kenny's eyes were bloodshot. Green eyes moved down to fingers that burned like ice against his skin, realizing that the flesh underneath Kenny's nails was blue and bruised. Kyle's breath stopped. Heart pounding frantically, he slowly raised his gaze and met the eerily empty blue eyes.

A silent scream ripped from his throat when Kenny's lips drew back over blackened, rotting teeth and a cold, gravelly voice said, "You should've believed him."

…

The End.

…

A/N: So what happened is Kenny has died so many times that bits and pieces of his soul were left on the other side (like in the fic where people say that after they've had near death experience they feel like parts of them are missing).

Over the years the pieces of his soul left over from his multiple deaths found each other. Like a puzzle piecing together they became a whole spirit. So when Kenny tried to summon a spirit after Kyle left it was his own spirit built up after all those years of dying that appeared and possessed him!

Scary stuff! XD

-Villain


End file.
